NaruSaku: After the war
by Yodoom of da cookies
Summary: This story is a NaruSaku baised after the war. Romance/comedy. other couples may happen later. Rated T because of sexual references nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfiction. So please give me tons of flames. I'm freezing;I want to story is set around the end of the **(Spoiler alert from now on)** Madara/obito vs The allied shinobi force. In my story Neji didn't die(He faked for YOLO). Also the story is NaruSaku because I like it. Some Hinita and Sasuke bashing but maybe not to much. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did NaruSaku would have already happened and Hinita would be dead. Sasuke would also be gay and ride a llama.

* * *

"DIE!" screamed Naruto and Obito as they charged at each other. Kunai on kunai. They were fighting desperately hoping for this blasted seventeen hour fight to end. But who would be faster? Madara had just been sealed away by an unknown shinobi who died fighting for the cause."Naruto!"gasped Sakura and Hinita as they watched this battle before them. Of course, seeing this drove Lee into a fit "**Fight for the power of youth!" **The entire shinobi force sweatdroped at this comment, except for Gai.

But who would be faster?

It was Naruto. Only just. But it was Naruto. As the Ninja with no true name sank to his knees he stuttered out "But this world is..."

"Perfect. Do you want to know why?"

"..."

"Because there is Sakura here,"

_So that's what makes him so strong _thought Madara as he passed away.

As though it was a common event, Sakura rushed up to Naruto and grabbed him. She began to heal him but be stopped her. "N-Naruto your injured!" she exclaimed. He responded "But there is something I must do first," Then he pulled her down and kissed her, on the lips. Oh, Naruto you have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that the cherry blossom thought. Lee was slightly disappointed by this but he was to obsessed with the power of youth to really care. Hinita was glaring daggers at Sakura.

Their moment abruptly ended as Ino tapped them on the shoulder and inquisitively asked "now can we heal you?" laughing Naruto nodded."Of course you can,"

_But another problem was about to occur._

"Naruto," stated Kurama "The other Kuubi want to discuss peace treaties with you, so GET TO WORK FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

After negotiating a treaty with the Kuubi and the Kage of the nine new territories

**Each territory will each be bonded with one Kuubi. The bonded Kuubi will defend the village from attack. Naruto has made sure that the Kuubi have refused to attack another village. The Kuubi from each village shall be free and people can talk to the Kuubi normally so the Kuubi may have friends. Kurama and ... will join the other Kuubi in this freedom once Naruto and Bee die.**

_Back in Konoha_

"Naruto, I want to ask you a favor," said both Kurama and Sakura. After asking the fox to wait, he said happily "sure, what do you want?"

"I need you to go and ask if Tsunade has returned from the peace negotiations and when she will be able to train me more,"

"But Sakura aren't you already fit and amazing enought already?"

Because of the blow to his face, he assumed she meant no.

After he quickly went and found out that The Hokage would return by the end of the week and that Sakura would have to ask her when she returns and relayed the information back to Sakura, earning a peck on the cheek.

"Naruto, I said I wanted to ask you something important?"

* * *

Ok, this was probably really bad but I'm going to keep on writing. If you want me to add other couples just ask. NO couples with Hinita or Sasuke though (no I will not be pairnt them up late. Something else will happen to them **DUN DUN DUN!**)

Please flame or review my story, I want input :)

Yodoom of the cookies

Gaara: Kill this guy he stole my cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I return again. In one day I have received 2 follows :) Also I have got a few complaints but I will continue. Wait till you see whats next. Oh, and...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon or anything but this story (Untill someone buys this account off Ebay).

*Jokes*

* * *

"Naruto, I said I wanted to ask you something important?"

"oh yeah," Naruto replied. He had completely forgotten.

"Naruto, I'm like your best friend how could you forget?"

"I was with Sakura!"

"like that's an excuse,"

"look just tell me what you wanted to ask,"

"can you _please _allow a small hole in the seal, just for a minute. I promise I won't do anything bad"

"ok, if I have to" Naruto moaned as he opened a small hole.

"**boo!**" exclaimed a small furry fox with nine tails as he appeared from the seals hole. "**I want some freedom and this is the best way**" Kurama had appeared in a baby like form in real life ( a bit like a pokemon )"Kurama, are you sure about this? some villagers may try to hurt you,"

"**Oh, I can cope**"

"OK but it's your funeral,"

Naruto and Kurama went off to the team meeting (If you guys don't get what happened Kurama is now in real life, not Naruto's mind and is like a pokemon)

"so Kurama, how are you?" muttered Naruto, who was bored.

"**I am well except I'm a migdet now**"

"ha ha, LOL"

"**...**"

They went off to see Sakura and Kakashi for a team meeting. Went Naruto and Sakura saw each other, they rushed up to one another and started to make out. After about five minutes Kurama was bored of this and bit Naruto's ankle.

"oww, Kurama what was that for!" he whined, rubbing his ankle.

"**Do you really think I want to watch you and pinke snog all day?!**"

"umm, yes?" said Naruto dumbly as Sakura's eye twitched at the name pinke.

"**Are you thick?**" roared the fox.

"and awesome! ya know,"

"guys please explain what is going on," moaned Sakura. Naruto's arm shot around her as he 'invited' the bijuu to explain. Annoyed the nine-tailed midget said "**I am the great almighty nine-tailed beast... Kurama! Once trapped inside Naruto I am now partly free and can talk to you all. You may now kneel in my presence**"

Sakura sweat dropped as she stuttered "you don't have an ego problem do you?" The Bijuu roared with laughter while Naruto looked confused, as he didn't really get sarcasm. As the many hours rolled on with Naruto, Sakura and Kurama waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Once he arrived eight hours late, a new record , with the excuse that he got lost on the path of life. He told them that their mission was to go to the land off sky and transport back a ninja with an 'odd' blood trait called cookie no jutsu, but first to go see Tsunade and get their payment for fighting in the war.

"Finally, Naruto who is this fox?"

"**This fox is Kurama, the great nine-tails. You got a problem with that?**"

"of course not, lil' buddy"

"**Call me lil' buddy once more and i'll eat your balls**,"

"OK, fair enough, I guess," sighed Kakashi "oh, yeah I forgot Naruto, Sakura,"

"yes sensai?"

"No sex or making out during the mission,"

"aww,"/"we wouldn't sensai" said well you know who.

"now, now go see Tsunade,"

"Hai," They said as they leaped of towards the Hokage's rode on Naruto's shoulder picachu style. Naruto was slightly behind Sakura which worried her because he would always race to be first. "Naruto, are you sick. You are always running ahead normally,"

"I'm fine," he responded. Kurama being 'helpful' stated "**he's running behind so he can stare at your ass!**"

"NARUTO, I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. inner Sakura added "I'LL KILL HIM, HEAL HIM THEN KILL HIM AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sixteen (I Think) I can't help it,"

The following beating is so gruesome that it can't be told. Here it is:

She smashed his head.

She punched his guts.

She punched his nuts, his face, his leg, his arm, his shoulder and his back. Then she healed him. Repeat x10.

"Sakura, I said i was sorry," he whimpered.

"do you want me to kiss it better then?" she said as she leaned down and pecked his cheek. The speed then of Naruto healing was amazingly fast.

"**let's go see Granny already**," came an amused voice.

"Kurama, how did you find me getting beaten up funny?"

"**I'M evil!**"

"oh yeah I forgot,"

As they entered the room, Tsunade hid her private potion under the desk. "Granny we're here," called the ninja.

"Umm Naruto, what is that fox doing on your shoulder?"

"**How many times must I explain?**"

Finis

I'm sorry this took so long. I have to do this in secret so my friends don't find out and take the mick. I'm so alone waah! And I'm dyslexic :(

Yodoom of the cookies

Sasuke: This guy has more issues than me? How?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is part three of this fanfic so... um... yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I hope to one day buy shikamaru.

Because no-one told me what couples to have I chose:

NaruSaku

InoCho

ShikaTema

LeeTen

* * *

**"how many times must I explain?"**

"Naruto, tell about this fox thing?" Moaned Tsundae

"Ok, this is Kurama!"

"_Soooo_" she sweat dropped.

They explained to Tsundae. It took a while and a lot of cheap puns, but they did explain. Then after paying them "A measly five hundred ryo, I killed Uchia Madara and Oboito and I only get 500 RYO! That's bull-" POW! twin fists of fury punched Naruto as he whimpered in pain, falling to the floor.

"Naruto don't swear!" said Sakura forcefully " also be glad that you got 500 ryo (£2.94 ish) for your work,"

"I can only but one bowl of ramen for that. If it's the cheap veggie ramen :("

"DON'T COMPLAIN, anyway you need to save up for our date,"

"WAIT ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

"umm, yes" they said in unison, slightly panicked by the expression of fury on Tsundae's face. so evil it matched Shiva the destroyer's face.

"I MADE A BET OF 20,000 RYO THAT YOU TWO WOULD ONLY GET TOGETHER AFTER SASUKE DIED! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST POKER!" she roared like the almighty she-devil, striking fear into the hearts of men everywhere. Or at least within earshot. Naruto thought for a moment before saying innocently "who did you bet against?"

"BAKA!" she roared as she pounded him. Naruto wondered why he was having such a horrible, painful day. He wondered if his life was actually a book being written made by an author with violent tendencies. He decided this wasn't the case, because he managed to score with Sakura. "Anyway" Tsundae continued "The mission requires you both to travel to the land of sky and transport back a ninja with an 'odd' blood trait called cookie no jutsu. Their will be no sex, making out or anything else during the mission on your heads. Naruto was distraught by this but Sakura seemed to be okay with this. Of course inner Sakura wasn't "_How dare she forbid me to rip MY Naruto's clothes of and stuff,_"

Tsundae took advantage of the current silence and added "The mission should take two days, if nothing goes horribly wrong like normal ;)"

"Horribly wrong"/"WHA!"/"**I so hope it does**," says well guess who (post a comment saying who was who in the correct order and i'll make the cookie ninja have the name of your choosing)

"well, given your record of missions, especially you Naruto something generally goes wrong" She stated calmly, ignoring the glares "and, Kurama did I say you could come on the mission?"

"**You did, unless you want a rampaging tailed beast on your front door**," He threatened growling slightly. Whip! Kurama's tail smashed Tsundae's desk into hundreds and hundreds of tiny wood fragments scattered across the floor with papers floating in the air. Tsundae soon 'saw sense' and allow Kurama to travel alongside the new couple. After informing the two that the person they would escort could be quite temperamental with their attitude and might go nuts.

"Not good salted nuts. Bad nuts," Tsundae had to explain to Naruto. Whilst this happened a black bird flew in the window with a message attached. Tsundae bent over to get the message from the bird. This earned a slight smile from the anbu in the room. Tsundae, after reading the message, informed Naruto and Sakura that they would not need to leave for two days.

After leaving the Hokage's office, the couple decided to go for a romantic walk on the Hokage cliff top. Twenty seconds later Ino and Choji turn up completely oblivious to the fact that they disturbed a NaruSaku moment. "Hey Naruto, Sakura!" called Ino waving and grinning like a madman "Would you two like to come to the ultimate sleep-over their ever was?"

Dumbfounded the couple stated "umm ok sure,"

"Yey!" exclaimed Ino as she started to happy dance ( ooc anyone? ) Choji also smiled and added politely " the sleep over will be at Ino's house at seven, bring truth or dare items and " he started to drool "_food"_

Kurama jumped up and said "**I don't wanna go**," Choji now also dumbfounded replied "you don't have to go, however you are," Kurama seemed happy with this as he went back to Naruto's place to eat some chikin ramen (chicken ramen) with miso because he was hungry and stuff. Choji recovered from his suprise and asked politely "Naruto, Sakura are you two now dating?" Ino helped them out by saying "Yeah, are you?"

"yes, Ino-pig"

"So I can have Sasuke?"

"sure" said Sakura sighing at Ino's one-tracked mind. Only Naruto managed to notice how Choji was upset by this. "The world must be ending" he thought" I knoticed something Sakura didn't". But the world didn't end.

After going back to his apartment, without Sakura, he grabed some ramen and sat down on the sofa. He tried to think of some good dares. "I know how about *********************"

"**Hey Naruto**,"

"What Kurama,"

"**If you answer my question I'll tell you something interesting**,"

"OK, what's your question?"

"**Are you and pinke gonna do anything at this sleep over?**" he asked winking suggestively.

"No, now why do you care about that but get annoyed at us kissing?"

"**Because I'm a sick minded fox**,"

"fair enough I guess,"

"**You know that a girl with long hair and a byugakun is stalking your right?**"

"Yes, Wait what?"!

Finis.

* * *

So, until next time. I will try and make the story longer each time. Tell me when it's too long.

Yodoom of the cookies

Kisame: Surrender to the power of fish. and follow!

One thousand words.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and stuff this is chapter 4 of my story. Enjoy.

Alert: lots of clichés.

Disclaimer: I'm Indian not Japanese so I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the ultimate sleep over," greeted Ino as Naruto entered her apartment carrying his overnight bag "Up the stairs, first door on the right," she squealed. Naruto entered the room seeing the bright pink walls; the long pink and white curtains; the pink,red and white shag rugs covering the floor. In the corner was a bed. A huge king, four poster bed with pink drapes, pillows and duvets. In front of the beds was the gang lying on the floor in pj's each in their own sleeping bag. Naturally, Naruto decided to play his first prank. The victim was Choji. The bottle of water was in hand. Over his head. Starting to tip.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO CHOJI!" screamed Ino.

Too late. The bottle fell. Water covered Choji.

"Naruto, damn you," he cursed. Picking up his chips he lobbed a handful at Naruto. He ducked. The food flew over Naruto. Towards the door, just as Kankuro entered the room. "A million curses on food fights" he moaned shaking his head to get the chips off his hat.

"sorry kankuro," muttered Choji.

"anyway let the sleep over begin!" added Ino.

At the sleep over was: Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Choji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Shino and Hinita. They all gathered in a circle around a crate of beer. "OK we are playing ultimate truth or dare" started Ino" the rules are the same as truth or dare except if you opt out of a dare you have to down a beer. No lying or cheating on pain of death and stuff. I will go first, Sakura truth or dare?"

"umm truth," she replied, scared of what Ino could come up with. "I ask you, when did you give up on Sasuke and why?" wheu that wasn't too bad.

"After the fight with pain I realised that I love Naruto instead, why? Because I actually think that Naruto is amazing and Sasuke is gay,"

"wow" Ino gasped. No-one else got why she gasped, but she did.

Sakura turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto-kun truth or dare?" she winked at him.

"Dare! I ain't no wimp ya know!" he exclaimed after some consideration Sakura said "make a love song about us," Naruto actually looked scared. He had no musical ability. Anyway, he noticed that even though it was only six pm Shikamaru was fast asleep. He laughed before saying "Temari truth or dare?" Knowing that she would never wimp out and say truth. "Gimme a dare," she growled back at him

"I dare you to put salt and ice on Shikamaru's back and see if it wakes him," he slyly suggested. She had her hands under his shirt with a salt shaker in her hand within a second. The next second she put an ice cube on his back. They just sat their for five minuets before he woke up moaning "ugh, Troublesome people. Troublesome sleep over," he got the ice off him and promptly fell back asleep.

"Douche," muttered Ino under her breath. Temari, realising it was her turn, decided that Narutos and Sakura's relationship could use some spicing up.

"Sakura, go share that sleeping bag with Naruto would you?"

"umm, no," she said as she downed her first beer. Naruto decided to put his evil plan into action. Firstly, he excused himself to go to the toilet. Wrapping some cellophane over the seat he rejoined the game (More, better pranks to come) "Hey Naruto," slurred Temari as she downed her seventh beer.

"wow, Temari you are hammered," laughed Naruto. He got back in his sleeping bag. Squish! He scrambled out his bag. Goo was all over his feet and ankles. He menacingly growled "Whoever did this will suffer... death by dares," The room dimmed and Lee started to shake uncontrollably as Neji laughed sadistically. Sakura smugly asked "Naruto, how about you share with me?" Naruto moved like lightning, flying across the room to her sleeping bag.

*Many pranks and truths and dares later.* (Kind of line break)

"Guys this is the last dare, so make it good," Ino told Naruto wagging her finger as thought he was a bad kid.

"Don't worry," He assured her "Temari, truth or dare?"

"DARE LOSER!"

"I dare you to make out with Sleepy head over their for two minutes," He sneakily said, flashing his ultimate, trademark, copy write smile.

"Ugh, OK" she slurred as she leaned over Shikamaru, who was (Guess what?) asleep. sticking her tounge into his mouth she started. Shikamaru's eyes flew open as he realised what was going on. Recovering from shock, he embraced the kiss. After the two minutes were up, Shikamaru asked slowly "whose dare was that?"

"Mine, sleepy head!" Was the response. Shikamaru leaned over to where Naruto was sitting and muttered in his ear

"Pretend I just threatened you," He started, after Naruto had done this he finished "thanks man, I owe you one," He went back to his bag and started to sleep with a smug look on his face. "OK that is the end of truth or dare, because I don't want to think about any of you guys _doing anything _on my carpet, the girls and I will sleep in this room and the guys will move across the hall. Now!"

The guys moved into the next room, dragging Shikamaru with them, as they muttered things I don't want to repeat. As Naruto drifted off to sleep he thought he saw a girl with black hair and odd eyes dragging him along. But it was just a dream, wasn't it?

Finis

* * *

Ok so that's done. I need you guys to send me names for an OC.

Yodoom of da cookies

Hinita: I wouldn't do anything wrong, would I?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, this is going to be chapter five. Since no-one has offered me an oc name. my oc is going to be called Kika (but he is male ;) )

here goes nothing

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto or Glee or Miley Cirus. Me own this fic only.

* * *

" my head," He groaned as he awoke, he found that couldn't move his arms or legs. He suddenly realised that his arms and legs were tied to the posts of a bed. He was trapped in a room. In the room was one window with black curtains draw across it. The room was so dimly lit that Naruto could only just make out the pictures of him, smothering the walls, the floor even the bed had pictures on them. Who's place is this? Who could be this insane, creepy, psycho stalker be...

"oh, hey Hinita!" He exclaimed, as she entered the room "do you reckon that you could like help me escape from here?" As usual, Naruto was completely oblivious to what obviously happened. "Naruto, I will happily let you go," she sweetly said. He smiled at this "once you fall in love with me and become mine"

Damn, thought Naruto why is Hinita such a crazy, messed up stalker? (answer in your comments.) "but I love Sakura," he pleaded weakly.

"I don't care, love me instead,"

"no,"

"yes,"

"no,"

"yes,"

"no," This ridiculous line of conversation continued as Naruto started to formulate a plan. It went like this: mind call Kurama. (since it's not in speech marks its mind talk)

_Hey Kurama._

**What Naruto?**

_I've been kidnapped by Hinita and am trapped. You must come save me._

**Why can't you save yourself?**

_She's used her powers to stop my chakra in my arms and legs._

**No. Too much effort.**

_Come on please._

**No.**

_I'll give you chikin ramen._

**Deal.**

And with that long and pointless conversation over. Kurama flew towards the secret place where Naruto was trapped. I.E. Hinita's house. Once he arrived their he saw a creepy site. Before he would save Naruto, he decided to watch for a few minutes.

"Naruto, you shall love me and prove it to me before leaving this place,"

"what do you mean prove it?" The disgusting emo called Hinita smiled evilly hinting at an idea that would disgust Naruto.

"no, you don't mean?" he whimpered.

"yes, I mean that," she shrieked. Kurama noticed that Naruto had suffered enough so he decided to keep watching.

"Kill me!" begged Naruto "I don't want to be near this freak anymore!"

with those words hanging in the air like frost, Kurama flew in through the window. Bellowing "die she-demon," at the top of his demonic lungs, as he smashed her with a compact mini-biju bomb. Destroying her completely wiping her off the face of the earth for all eternity. Shivering with shock, Naruto stared at Kurama as he danced in the blood of the deceased. "Kurama, thanks for saving me but must you of killed her?"

"**Yes, she is no longer needed in the story,**"

"what story?"

"**Never mind,**" scowled the nine tailed beast as he finished his creepy death ritual "**Naruto, why couldn't you escape from those ropes?**" asked the fox as he cut them all in one swipe. "She, It, That thing stopped my movement with her byugakun,"

"**Bummer,**"

"Yeah I know, anyway let's go see Sakura after getting us some chikin ramen,"

Kurama ran back to the apartment, Naruto leaping alongside, darting through the morning crowd. Once returning Naruto saw the mess. Crisps (Chips to you Americans) were sprinkled all over the carpet, coke stains were over the sofa and the aroma of gone of milk flowed through the house. "Wow Kurama, everything is how I left it. Well done," (Ha, Ha, Ha)

"**I'm awesome like that! Now let's make some ramen!"**

After making two pots of steamy ramen and sharing it between the troublesome pair, they sat down and decided to watch tv. After seeing that only Glee, the news and Miley Cirus was on they gave up on that idea and went out to start their mission.

"Kurama?"  
"**Yes Naruto,**"

"Once we leave the village, do you promise not to ditch us?"  
"**No,**"

"NO?"

"**No,**"

Now with a reason to worry Naruto waited for Sakura's arrival. Twenty minutes later Sakura swooped down from a tree and join the conversation. "Hey Naruto,"

She said suggestively

"Yes, Sakura!" said Naruto suddenly excited. She slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you disappear without telling anyone?!"

"I got kidnapped by Hinita," He wined

"So, why once you escaped did you neglect to tell anyone?"

"I kind of forgot," Muttered Naruto. Sighing at his stupidity Sakura hugged him and muttered "I'm just glad your okay. I don't know where I'll be without you,"

Satisfied at her response Naruto pulled her closer. Much to the pair's annoyance Kurama decided to speak up "**Can we just go already, this emotional junk is making me want to kill myself,**"

_And your interference makes me want to kill you _complained inner Sakura. Anyway, the three went off towards the land of Sky to meet Kika and learn more of this cookie no Jutsu. The journey was fine, untill about half-way through went five bandits leaped out of the bushes. Swords drawn they circled Naruto and Sakura glaring menacingly. Of course Naruto decided to mess about a bit here.

"You brutes know that I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the savoir of all Ninja-ness. So unless you want to die beat it,"

all but two of the bandits decided to be wise and flee. The other two threw themselves at Naruto, swords pointing at his chest. Then like lightning, Naruto was behind the pair. Activating the multi-shadow clone jutsu he owned the pair. After receiving a long string of curses from the two, he asked his clones to take the theifs to the nearest villages so they could be arrested and punished. Fist bumping the clones left so Naruto, Sakura and Kurama could continue on the mission.

"**Hey Naruto can I do the next fight?**"

"Only If you are good and fast,"

"**Ok**,"

"Also, you can't eat then afterwards,"

"**Damn! You ruin everything fun!**"

"Yes, I do" gleamed Naruto. The trip ended without any more fights and the team arrived at sky ready to meet the new kid.

Finis

* * *

You like? I like. Also If you don't mind I could use more OC names and remember if you guess why Hinita is a stalker you get a shoutout.

Yodoom of da cookies

Kurama: I killed that freak. I'll kill you and eat your delicious guts. Yum.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it's me again for another chapter. Once I have written this one I'm going to write some oneshots as well.

Disclaimer: see last disclaimer.

* * *

"Welcome to the village hidden in the sky! I am Omar. Would you like me to take you to the Kūkikage?" Asked the gate-keeper as Naruto, Sakura and Kurama entered the village. "**Yeah take us to your leader!**," said Kurama roboticly before laughing. Sakura gave the guard an apologetic look as Naruto looked confused trying to work out what was so funny.

After walking through Sora, a pleasant town with grey skyscrapers stretching up into the sky, as far as the eye could see. They entered the town's HQ. Inside, behind a red veil was a shadowy figure. The Kūkikage. "Ah, hello. You must be the ninja's from Konahona and this must be a summoning,"

"**I ain't no summoning. I am way to powerful for that!**" complained Kurama.

"Hush, not now Kurama," scolded Sakura. The Kūkikage, not fazed whatsoever, continued

"we have found a ninja, Kika with an unusual power; cookie no Justu. We would like it if Konahona took him on, due to their experience with many Kekki genkais,"

_Like the Byugaken, Sharigan_ and more thought Naruto.

**Don't forget me **thought back Kurama.

_And you _sighed Naruto subconsciously.

"Would you like to meet Kika before you leave?" asked the Kūkikage. That's a good idea thought Sakura, it will help with the mission. Sure whatever thought Naruto. They both nodded in sync. Through the doors entered a boy around twelve years old (He isn't me in the story. Just a random OC) With black hair and eyes, rosy cheeks and a small scar on the corner of his eye. He looked at the pair about to escort him and asked "Are you Naruto?"

"ugh, yes," responded Naruto dumbly.

"The saviour of the shinobi world?"

"ummm?"

"Yes, he is," sighed Sakura.

"And are you his pet fox, with like awesome powers and stuff?"  
"**Yeah. I like this kid**," said Kurama smiling creepily.

"And you are... Who are you?" finished Kika.

"Sakura," Growled Sakura, unhappy that she wasn't world famous like the others. The 'O' expression on Kika's face only angered her more.

"So, should we get going?" asked Naruto impatiently. Sakura smiled him and started to leave. The other three followed behind her. Naruto dazzled by her...

"Hey Naruto, are you doing what I think you're doing?" said Sakura, smugly smiling "Because you know what will happen if you are," Naruto instantly sped up so he was in front of her, planting a kiss on her cheek as he did so. "**Hey Kika, I forgot to warn you that they flirt a lot, in vile ways**,"

"Yeah, you really should have warned me sooner," he muttered, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Hey Kika, can you show us your cookie powers?" asked Sakura, interested in this Justu.

"Yeah sure," He responded smiling "Cookie wall no Justu," weaving a couple of hand signs. From behind him a wall made from one solid cookie appeared. Naruto, deciding to discover the last secret of the cookie, took a bite.

"Mmm," He moaned, licking his lips, savouring the taste. Sakura joined in with him eating the wall. Kurama sadly said

"**alas, I cannot eat food that isn't chicken**," He did seem truly disappointed, so the team went leaving the wall behind.

-This is a scene change thingy-

"My Lord, the cookie demon is moving," said an individual, his head pointing at the floor while he knelled.

"This is good news, we must take this opportunity," He hissed "who are his bodyguards?"

"The hero; Uzumaki Naruto and his partner Kurama; the earth shaker. Also, some other girl is with them, I think she might be a ninja,"

The leader sighed, even he couldn't fight The Hero. Oh well, he might as well do it for YOLO. The possibility of tricking him might work, he was famous for his stupidity. But he is so strong and his beast is also smart. YOLO fighting it is then thought **** (I won't tell you his name yet. Ha ha)

"Dispatch the ninja," he ordered "find them and prepare for battle,"

-Back to Naruto, Sakura, Kurama and Kika-

"I'm bored," moaned Naruto dragging the r to annoy Sakura.

"So? what am I supposed to do about it?" she questioned, hoping to annoy him back.

"**Just kiss already ****!**," groaned Kurama.

"Before you guys start up again, let me turn away and stuff," added Kika spinning around running backwards.

They started to make out. Hard. Kurama's eyes burned at the sight of them being so passionate and in public too. He decided he must punish Naruto for this. Sometime. Somehow. Somewhere.

They group turned onto a gravel path leading towards the mountain passage. The mountain wasn't that large so Naruto wondered why it is supposed to be so important. "Hey guys, why is that tiny mountain so famous?" he asked very confused.

"Naruto, seven Kages have been born there over the years. show more respect!"

"uh, OK"

"**Bah, Naruto you are an idiot even I know about the Mount Kage**,"

"Hey, don't be mean," wined Naruto.

"you know he's right. You are very dumb," added Kika.

After the row ended The four went into the mountain cave. unbeknownst to then it was an ambush. Five renegae shinobi leaped out of the shadows. The tallest of them growled "I am Honō, hand over the cookie demon,"

"**Go to the toilet**," the tailed beast growled. After seeing everyone's confused face at his insult, he added "**I'm partly in hell so if he goes there i'll see him and that would suck**,"

"Kurama, next time just say hell!" sighed Sakura.

"definitely," agreed Naruto

"I agree," said both Kika and Honō.

Then everyone remembered that they were supposed to be fighting. Naruto took out three of the men in a second, as Sakura took out one. Only Honō was left. "Eien honō no Jutsu (eternal blaze)," He said seriously as he spit as ball of fire. Leaping away Sakura counter with "Kasai furikku no jutsu, ( fire flick)" as she shot back fire. honō walked through the fire as if it was nothing "I cannot be harmed by fire," Naruto's wind style rasengen was also ineffective due to his fire style. The three were battling fearcely untill..

"Would you like a cookie?" Kika asked honō. He grabbed the cookie in his hands and ate it. Then honō collapsed dead. "poisoned cookie says way!" laughed Kika. "wow, you're good kid," congratulated Naruto.

"Can we go now?" asked Kika.

"Sure," said everyone.

then they went home.

Finis

* * *

This isn't the end of the story. See you next time.

Songs I listened to when I wrote this: NONE MUSIC IS LAME!

Akado Yoroi ( Dead sound ninja) : How dare you insult music?!


End file.
